Surat Cinta Hari Valentine
by TauHumba
Summary: Lily Potter dan Alex Zabini kencan berdua di Hogsmeade...  Sequel Cerita Cinta Rose Weasley  Lily/Alex ini untuk Rama Diggory Malfoy dan winey


**SURAT CINTA HARI VALENTINE**

****Sequel Cerita Cinta Rose Weasley, di-request oleh Rama Diggory Malfoy dan Winey. Thanks bgt untk semua Reviewx :D****

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: JK Rowling<strong>

"ROSE WEASLEY BRENGSEK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU!" Lily Potter berteriak keras mengagetkan semua anak yang berada di ruang rekreasi Ravenclaw.

Rose yang sedang menulis esai Herbology tentang tanaman Daffodil yang bisa menyanyi, kaget dan bingung.

"Lil, ada apa ini?" tanya Rose, memandang Lily berdiri di depannya. Wajah Lily memerah dan matanya yang bercoklat yang berkilat marah.

"ADA APA INI? ADA APA INI? MASIH BERANI BERTANYA, ROSE?"

"Lil, ku mohon tenangkan dirimu!"

"AKU TIDAK MAU MENENANGKAN DIRI!"

"Aku... Apa yang ku lakukan?" tanya Rose bingung.

"Apa yang kau katakan pada Zabini?" tanya Lily mendesis seperti ular yang siap mematuk.

"Apa yang ku katakan pada Zabini?"

"JANGAN MENGULANG APA YANG KUKATAKAN!"

"OK! Sabar! Aku benar-benar tidak tahu... Aku nggak..."

"Ohya? Hebat Sekali, Rose Weasley!"

"Potter!" kata Scorpius muncul dari belakang Lily. Lily tidak peduli.

"Scorpius!" kata Rose. "Lily marah padaku dan aku... aku sama sekali nggak tahu."

"Potter, bukankah aku bilang padamu bahwa dia mabuk, dia nggak ingat apapun!"

"Oh nggak ingat? Hebat, Rose Weasley. Setelah menjual aku dengan segelas Whisky Api pada Zabini, kamu nggak ingat. NGGAK INGAT?"

"Menjualmu? Aku... Aku nggak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu."

"Rose Weasley, kamu benar-benar brengsek. ENGORGIO!" Kata Lily dengan berapi-api mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya pada Rose. Rose yang tanpa persiapan langsung terkena mantra pembesar itu dikepalanya. Lily langsung berlari keluar meninggalkan Rose yang kepalanya membesar dan membesar sehingga mirip dengan antena parabol.

"Reducio!" kata Scorpius, melambaikan tongkat sihirnya, mengembalikan kepala Rose ke ukuran normal.

"Terima kasih!" kata Rose, sambil memegang kepalanya sendiri, merasakan bahwa kepala telah kembali normal.

"Aku nggak mungkin menjual Lily, apalagi pada Zabini!" kata Rose.

"Rose, kamu memang melakukannya." Kata Scorpius.

"TIDAk!"

"Ya, kamu melakukannya. Sebenarnya istilah 'menjual' terlalu berlebihan, sebenarnya 'menawarkan'. Kamu menawarkan Lily pada Zabini."

"Nggak mungkin!"

"Mungkin saja, Rose, kamu nggak ingat apa-apa malam itu. Kamu mabuk. Sebenarnya, banyak hal aneh yang kamu katakan, tapi aku tak akan menyebutkannya."

"Oh, Merlin! Pantas saja Lily begitu marah."

"Sekarang anak-anak Hogwarts mengira mereka pacaran."

"Aduh! Scorpius, bantu aku! Aku nggak tahu harus berbuat apa."

"Tenang aja, gosip-gosip seperti itu pasti akan dilupakan orang."

"Nggak! Aku benar-benar harus melakukan sesuatu."

"Jangan melakukan sesuatu yang aneh, Rose."

"Nggak mungkin aku melakukan sesuatu aneh, semua yang kulakukan selalu berhasil."

"Ohya? Berhasil dengan buruk, menurutku."

"Eh, Scorpius, menurutmu Zabini bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apa?"

"Sikapnya? tingkah lakunya?"

"Dia orang baik... Mengapa kamu bertanya-tanya tentang, Zabini? Sekarang kamu naksir dia karena dia bilang kamu sexy?" tanya Scorpius panas.

"Dia bilang aku sexy?"

"Ya, tapi aku tak akan membiarkanmu dekat-dekat dengannya."

"Kalau orang bilang kamu sexy, belum tentu dia menyukaimu kan? Jadi hentikan sikap anehmu itu."

"Baik, tapi apa yang kamu inginkan dari Zabini."

"Nggak ada, aku cuma mau bilang dia adalah cowok yang benar-benar tampan... tapi kamu lebih tampan." Tambah Rose ketika melihat wajah Scorpius yang cemberut.

"Itu baru benar." Kata Scorpius tersenyum dan mulai mencium Rose.

"Scorpius, aku harus minta maaf ke Lily sekarang. Pasti dia lagi sedih. Entah dari mana dia mendapat ide aneh itu."

"Ide aneh?"

"Tuduhan bahwa aku menjualnya pada Zabini dengan Whisky Api."

"Aku yang mengatakan padanya, tapi aku mengatakan itu sebagai kiasan dari 'mabuk' dan dia menganggapnya sebagai kenyataan."

"Oh Lil! Aku memang betul-betul keterlaluan. Aku harus mencarinya sekarang. Sampai jumpa besok di Hogsmeade." Dia mencium bibir Scorpius sekilas dan keluar ruang rekreasi menuju menara Gryffindor.

Lily berlari ke arah menara Gryffindor sambil mengutuk Rose. Rasakan! Pikir Lily. Dia tidak akan minta maaf pada Rose, dia memang pantas mendapatkan. Rose yang salah mengapa menjualnya pada Zabini. Memangnya Lily barang yang bisa diperjualbelikan? Lalu Zabini? Apa yang dipikirkan Zabini tentang Lily? Bisa saja dia berpikir Lily sengaja menyuruh Rose untuk dijadikan dengan Zabini? Dan dia bisa berfikir bahwa Lily... Lily menyukainya. Ha? Ke laut aja lu!

"Potter!" seru sebuah suara dari belakang Lily. Dia berbalik dan melihat. Oh, Merlin! Zabini! Bunuh aku sekarang! Memalukan... sungguh memalukan! Pikir Lily. Apa yang diinginkan Zabini? Apakah dia ingin bertanya tentang apa yang dikatakan Rose? Atau dia ingin menghina Rose karena telah menjodohkannya dengan Lily? Atau dia ingin menghina Lily karena diam-diam telah menyukainya? (itu kata Rose) atau dia ingin mengajak Lily ke Hogsmeade, Sabtu besok kan Valentine? Tanpa sadar Lily menahan nafas.

"Jangan coba-coba mengutukku, Potter!"

"Apa?" Jadi dugaan-dugaan yang dipikirkan tadi tidak ada yang benar.

"Aku bilang jangan mengutukku aku cuma ingin bicara sebentar."

"Aku nggak pernah mengutuk orang sembarang."

"Nggak pernah ngutuk orang sembarangan? Bukankah itu berlebihan, Potter?" tanya Zabini sinis.

"Kapan aku pernah ngutuk orang sembarangan?"

"Kapan, ya?" kata Zabini pura-pura berpikir, "Bagaimana kalau, waktu aku dan Goyle sedang berjalan di koridor Mantra beberapa minggu yang lalu sebelum natal?"

"Itu karena kamu nggak sopan. Kamu menghina, Rose."

"Aku menghina Rose, bukan menghina kamu kan?"

"Apa? Dengar, ya! Rose itu sepupu aku, kalau kamu menghina Rose berarti kamu menghina aku juga?"

"Wah... wah, loyalitas keluarga, Potter?"

"Ya, kamu nggak tahu karena kamu nggak punya seseorang untuk berbagi kasih-sayang kan?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'tak punya seseorang untuk berbagi kasih sayang'?" tanya Zabini, suaranya tiba-tiba sedingin es.

"Yeah, karena kamu nggak punya siapa-siapa selain orangtua kamu. Kamu nggak punya teman, hanya orang menyebalkan seperti Malfoy dan Goyle. Kamu juga nggak punya pacar kan?"

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan punya pacar atau tidak."

"Ada! Kalau kamu punya cewek. kamu menyayangi cewek kamu, kamu akan mengerti bagaimana kasih-sayang itu. Bagaimana kamu ingin melindunginya, melihat apakah dia bahagia? Kamu harusnya punya cewek Zabini!"

"Aku nggak mau diajarin tentang kasih-sayang oleh cewek yang lebih muda dua tahun dariku."

"Harus ada yang mengatakannya Zabini, sebab kalau nggak kamu akan tua tanpa tahu bagaimana kasih-sayang itu."

"Aku nggak ingin berbicara soal kasih sayang denganmu... Sebenarnya tadi aku ingin bertanya apakah kamu melihat Rose dan Scorps, tapi ternyata dikuliahi soal kasih-sayang... Selamat tinggal, Potter!" kata Zabini meninggalkan Lily yang entah mengapa masih ingin berbicara soal kasih-sayang dengan Zabini.

Lily membanting kakinya di lantai dengan sebal dan melangkah menuju ruang rekreasi Gryffindor.

Hari ini hari Valentine. Aula besar pagi itu dipenuhi dengan anak-anak yang bergembira karena hari ini mereka bisa ke Hogsmeade dan merayakan valentine di sana bersama pasangan masing-masing. Lily mendengus sebal memandang Marie Wolfts, teman sekamarnya, yang dengan semangat menceritakan pacarnya, Joseph Brown, yang berniat memberikanya cincin hari Valentine ini. Lily memutar matanya dan memandang Rose yang sedang melemparkan pandangan bahagia pada Malfoy. Rose menangkap pandangannya dan menunduk memandang cerealnya. Hah, bagus! Harusnya kau merasa bersalah, Rose, pikir Lily.

"Aku sudah minta maaf," kata Rose.

"Aku senang kalau kamu mengatakannya lagi!"

"Maafkan aku!"

"OK!" kata Lily sambil tersenyum. Dan seekor burung hantu putih gagah tiba-tiba terbang mendarat dihadapannya.

"Cari siapa?" tanya Lily pada burung hantu itu. Lily melihat sebuah kartu terikat di kaki burung itu, bersama sebuah kotak yang lumayan besar.

"Lil, ini untukmu!" kata Rose sambil memandang nama pada kartu tersebut. Lily melepaskan kotak bersama kartunya, dan burung hantu itu langsung terbang menabrak jus labu kuning Marie, yang mengumpat.

Lily membuka kotak dan melihat serangkaian bunga lili putih di dalam kotak tersebut. Lily mengambil rangkaian bunga lili tersebut dan mendekatkannya ke hidungnya. Hmm, benar-benar harum! Pikir Lily

"Indah sekali, Lil!" kata Rose.

"Ya..." kata Lily mengambil kartu dan membacanya.

_To: Lily_

_Mungkin bagimu ini hanya sebuah bunga_

_Mungkin hari ini sama sekali tak berarti_

_Mungkin kasih-sayang hanya sekedar lambang_

_Tapi bagiku semua itu berarti cinta_

_Terima kasih untuk kasih-sayang yang kau ajarkan, Lily_

_Bisakah kamu menjadi Valentine aku_

_Aku menunggumu jam 12 di pintu depan_

_From: Alex_

"Alex? Alex Zabini? Wow!" kata Rose, yang menyendengkan kepalanya ikut membaca.

Ya, ampun, kok jadi begini, ya? Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Apakah dia akan menghindari Zabini dan pura-pura tidak melihatnya. Lily melemparkan pandangan ke meja Slytherin dan Zabini sedang memandangnya sambil tersenyum. Tanpa sadar Lily balas tersenyum. Ya, sudah. Artinya, dia harus menemui Zabini jam 12 di pintu depan.

Jam 12 tepat Lily meninggalkan asrama Gryffindor menuju pintu depan. Dia memakai sweater putih dan rok berwarna pink lembut diatas lutut dengan sepatu bot hitam yang cantik serta mantel panjang berwarna pink. Dia memandang Alex (sekarang Alex, dia harus terbiasa memanggil Zabini dengan Alex) yang bersandar di pilar dan tersenyum memandangnya. Alex mengenakan sweater putih dengan celana berwarna hitam dan jaket tebal serta syal hijau Slytherin di lehernya.

"Hai!" katanya ketika Lily mendekatinya.

"Hai," balas Lily menahan nafas.

"Benar yang dikatakan Rose, Lily... Kamu gadis paling cantik di Hogwarts."

Apa? Apa tidak berlebihan Zabini? Tapi...

"Terima kasih." Kata Lily dengan wajah memerah.

"Eh, ayo!" kata Alex, menggandeng tangan Lily.

Mereka berdua menyusuri jalanan ke Hogsmeade yang tertutup salju putih. Lily tidak merasa dingin, tapi merasa hangat karena Alex berada di dekatnya. Mereka berbincang-bincang tentang sekolah: para profesor; mereka berdua setuju kalau Profesor Binns adalah Profesor paling membosankan se-Hogwarts; tentang pelajaran-pelajaran favorit mereka masing-masing, Lily: Mantra dan Alex: Ramuan. Mereka juga berbicara tentang teman-teman mereka dan sama-sama setuju bahwa Julia Brown dan Rufus McLaggen adalah cowok/cewek paling menyebalkan se-Hogwarts. Mereka bicara tentang Quidditch sambil menikmati permen-permen dengan rasa-rasa aneh di _Honeydukes_.

"Apa tim Quidditch favoritemu?" tanya Alex sambil memberikan permen rasa strawberi pada Lily.

"Holeyhead Harpies. Mama adalah kapten The Harpies sebelum pensiun dan menjadi koresponden Quidditch di Daily Prothet."

"Keren!"

"Apa tim Quidditch favoritmu?" tanya Lily.

"Chudley Cannons. Aku dan Papaku."

"Kalian persis Uncle Ron dan Hugo"

Setelah itu Lily menceritakan tentang keluarganya. Hal-hal yang dilakukannya saat masih kecil dan bagaimana sebalnya menjadi cewek yang termuda dalam keluarga. Bagaimana dia menghadapi para sepupu dan saudara laki-laki yang overprotektif.

"Tapi aku menyayangi mereka semua." Kata Lily sambil tersenyum. Alex ikut tersenyum dan membawanya keluar. Di luar salju mulai berjatuhan.

"Kamu mau ke mana? ke _Madam Puddifoot's_ atau ke _Three Broomsticks_?" tanya Alex.

"Aku nggak suka dihujani konfeti merah jambu saat minum teh."

Alex tertawa, "Sama... kalau gitu, _Three Broomsticks_"

Mereka berjalan ke _Three Broomstick_ sambil bergandengan tangan. Lily merasa kencannya sempurna. Valentine hari ini adalah hari yang paling indah dalam hidupnya. Alex adalah cowok pertamanya dan bagi Alex dia adalah cewek pertamanya. Lily tersenyum memandang Alex dan sebentar kalau beruntung mereka akan bisa berciuman. Ciuman Pertama. Lily merasakan wajahnya merah. Oh, Lily, apakah kau sudah mulai menyukai Alex? Tanya pada diri sendiri. Tentu saja. Dia tersenyum lagi.

"Ada yang menyenangkanmu?" tanya Alex, ketika mereka sudah duduk di meja dekat jendela putih berkabut.

"Aku senang... Hari ini sungguh menyenangkan." Jawab Lily.

"Aku juga senang." Kata Alex.

Mereka bertatapan lama dan berciuman beberapa detik kemudian. Mereka menghabiskan waktu mereka sambil berciuman, minum Butterbeer, berciuman, berbicara tentang Rose dan Scorpius serta hubungan mereka yang aneh, lalu berciumana lagi.

"Aku senang kamu menulis surat itu untukku." Kata Alex, setelah mereka melepaskan diri.

"Apa?"

"Surat... Kamu menulis surat cinta Valentine untuk aku kan? Dan memintaku bertemu denganmu di pintu depan?"

"Aku menulis padamu? Aku menulis padamu?" tanya Lily kaget. "Bukannya kamu yang menulis padaku?"

"Hah? Nggak kok aku nggak menulis... Kamu yang menulis padaku?"

Mereka saling bertatapan dan ...

ROSE WEASLEY! AWAS KAMU!

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>

**Thanx for reading**

**Riwa Rambu**


End file.
